On His Face is the Map of the World
by Meever
Summary: [AkuRoku,Side RiSo&Zemyx] You watch. I’m going to take over the world some day.”Axel, ruling the world? Gods forbid. So when the events that steadily lead to that occurred, Roxas began to curse every god known to man for giving Axel Gallagher such power.


A/N: Another fanfiction. XD Plot is totally mine. I had a dream about it. Just different people. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. Easy fact.

--

"You watch. I'm going to take over the world some day."

At these words, everyone around their lunch benches groaned.

A brunette looked amused, and his blond twin next to him could only stare at his redhead boyfriend with an annoyed stare. In the bench behind them, a mohawked/mulleted blond leaned over the twins, Roxas and Sora, to grin at the redhead.

"I totally believe it, dude!"

"Why do you encourage him at all?" Roxas glared at the teen, "C'mon, Demyx. He's already lost in his little world as it is."

Demyx didn't seem at all shot down, and continued, "But if you were to pick anyone to rule the world, who would you choose? I'm pro-Axel!"

These words caused Roxas to snicker into his hand a little, earning a playful glare from the one across the table from him.

"You obviously don't know him very well," he began, voice sounding self-important, "I would say someone like…" The blond glanced around the table, looking at the familiar faces of his friends. The one being spoken about, Axel, was grinning like a madman watching the ever-familiar debate. Sora and Riku were off in their own little world (which consisted of accidental brushing against, giggles, and other things Roxas considered shameless flirting. Honestly, why didn't they just date already?).

In the bench behind theirs was a smiling Demyx, and a silvery haired Zexion. The less talkative one was reading from some sort of leather bound book, and Roxas made a mental note to ask him about that later. He knew that the boy loved to read, and he was smart. He just didn't like opening up to people. Roxas knew for a fact that Zexion chose to open up to Demyx and Riku, and occasionally Roxas. The idea of it made his ego boost in the slightest.

Namine and Kairi, both of whom were giggling like schoolgirls (though, they _are_, Roxas's mind argued). If those two were ever in charge of the world, Roxas would shoot himself in the head. Namine wasn't so bad by herself, but Kairi was the Anti-Christ. It wasn't that Roxas didn't like her; oh that wasn't it at all. She just… scared him shitless sometimes. And the two of them together meant anything from dying Roxas's favorite shirt tie-dye colors, from giving Sora candy.

Sora, in short, wasn't a good mix with candy.

…But that was another story.

"Someone like Zexion." Said blonde finally decided, and Demyx's eyes widened and he bobbed his head in agreement. "Nice point, Roxy!"

Zexion still didn't look up from his book. Roxas was a tad envious that he could still read his book and no one would point him out otherwise, or force him into the conversation.

"What does he have that I don't?" Axel arched a thin brow at the blonde, an amused look still clearly present on his face.

"A brain." Roxas replied dryly, finding himself growing tired of the conversation as the seconds dragged on. After a few minutes, he managed to block out the entire conversation as he ate his top ramen noodles.

Next to him, Riku slipped Sora some sour Skittles.

It was all over from there.

--

"Who here knows what they want to be when they get out of college and whatnot?"

Roxas snorted at the question asked by the brunette woman in front of the classroom. A question no one had the answers to except for those very few in the class. It wasn't like they were stupid, no. They just knew that they would never make it that far. Hollow Bastion teens didn't go to _college_. They formed gangs, shot little kids, broke into houses, drank themselves to unconsciousness, danced when they were high. He had been there, tried that. Nothing seemed to faze him anymore, and he just didn't like doing the things other kids did.

So when no one raised their hand except for the redhead in the corner of the room, a few snorts were heard.

Axel was one of _them_.

His grades failed, his whole family was the poorest in existence. Roxas didn't want to be rude thinking it, but it was only fact. He didn't behave in class, did all those things the other kids did. Well, he used to, until he met Roxas.

That, again, is another story.

Ms. Gainsborough gave him a full smile nonetheless; she was nice. In fact, she was probably the nicest teacher Hollow High had to offer. Her soft smiles, kind voice, gentle encouragements. "Axel. Would you care to share with the class?"

"Sure, Miss." He propped up his feet on the desk he sat at, though she didn't seem to mind, "I'm going to rule the world after high school. I ain't going to college." He grinned at her, and the smile faltered on her face.

A few snickers of amusement sounded off now, but the ever-kind Ms. Gainsborough gave a look that make them stop, even if it was just a small, stern look. No one liked to upset her.

"Axel, uhm…" She began, slowly, her fingers to both hands lacing in front of her in a sort of thoughtful pose. "…That's not possible. You know that, right?"

Axel only laughed. I knew that laugh. It said, 'oh, wouldn't you like to know.' Honestly, the blonde had no idea what was going through Axel's head a lot of the time. He was too busy trying to catch up with the redhead, who seemed quite content on confusing people and leaving them behind.

Roxas didn't want to be left behind.

But that's how almost every single day went. It was funny at first, but after the redhead kept saying it over and over again, it began to grow tiring, and even a bit eerie. His friends didn't really want to discourage him in any way, or upset him. Axel was great when he wasn't talking about such things, going into great detail how exactly how he would do it to whoever would listen. He laughed, played games, had a good time.

So when the topic of the world came up, or his future, it was always the same answer. Roxas thought it might have been a phase, something to get over. That everything would go back to normal after a day, a week, a month. Nothing did.

Axel, ruling the world? Gods forbid.

So when the events that steadily lead to that occurred, Roxas began to curse every god known to man for giving Axel Gallagher such power.

--

A/N: Slow plot forming. I was sure there was a better way to end it, but I couldn't think of anything. XD So, deal. Review, I love those things.


End file.
